Oneshots!
by GalaxyRidden
Summary: This contains a lot of different fandoms. Also, the category thing is confusing..
1. Solangelo Part 1

Nico laid on his coffin designed bed, missing the lid of course; Connor and Travis would've locked him in the bed so many times with one. The entire room was dark, the windows were covered with black curtains and the light wasn't on.

It had been three months since the Battle with Gaea at Camp Half-Blood. Only three months and the entire camp had been restored. Too bad Nico didn't recover as fast as that, he was still having the effects of traveling half way across the world using shadow travel and carrying a giant statue, along with two people with him. His mission was successful, although he did almost die in the process many times. Sadly Leo was lost in the chaos, along with his dragon Festus. Apparently, he had died, then was rebirthed, instantly thinking about Calypso and not the sanity of his friends.

Nico was looking at the ceiling, taking a particular interest in the designs on the ceiling when a knock echoed through the giant, silent room. "Come in," Nico yelled, not moving from his spot on his bed.

"Hey," Will Solace, the camp's medic, walked in. He sat on the edge of Nico's bed. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, not as sore or tired. I still have patches where my skin has turned into a shadow, though." Nico replied calmly, much to the surprise of Will who hadn't heard of the shadow thing.

"Wait, still?! When did that happen?" Will looked concerned for the smaller boy.

"Couple of days.." Nico replied as he sat up, brushing a piece of hair from his face.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I thought it would go away, but it hasn't yet." Nico shrugged.

"Can I see it?" Will asked, looking Nico in the eye.

"Yeah," Nico pulled his shirt off, his frame tiny and fragile. He was deathly skinny and anyone could see his ribs through his skin. Parts of his skin was missing, replaced with a black, wispy mist that overflowed from the patch. "Oh wow.." Will looked amazed and concerned. " I don't know what this is.." He passed his fingers through a patch, nothing happened. "No blood, that can't be good.."

Nico was slightly blushing, he had a crush on Will but was determined not to let him find out because of his own fears. Will looked up, "what's wrong, death boy?" Will chuckled lightly.

"Nothing.." Nico replied quickly.

"Somethings wrong, I know." Will pressed further.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Nico said again.

"Okay, you know you can trust me, right Nico?" Will asked him.

Nico nodded, slipping his shirt back on, his skin as cold as ice.

"Hey, is it fine if I stay here tonight, just in case that shadow thing gets worse?" Will asked, his concern for the Ghost King showing.

"Sure." Nico laid back again, sighing as his eyes studied the ceiling again.

Around six or seven hours later Will walked into the door again, carrying a plate of food with him. "Hey, Nico. Are you hungry?" Nico sat up and shrugged, following Will with his eyes.

"Well, eat all you can, okay? You need your strength to heal faster."

Nico nodded and sat the plate in his lap, picking at the food, eating very little of it. After he was done he sat the plate on his nightstand and laid down, shivering. He bundled up in the blankets and managed to get a little warm. Nico was always cold, he always wore winter clothes.

Will looked over at Nico and noticed his shivering. "Nico, are you okay?" He stood up and walked over to the deathly cold boy.

"Cold... So cold.." Nico muttered, softly shivering. Will put his wrist to Nico's forehead and gasped. Nico was ice cold. Will sat on Nico's bed and picked him up, sitting him in his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Nico cuddled into Will's chest, not caring who it was only that they were incredibly warm.

"Nico.. Oh Nico.." Will mumbled, running his fingers through Nico's short, messy hair. Will had fallen for Nico, and he really showed it now.

"W-will?" Nico mumbled, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Nico?"

"How are you so warm..?" Nico asked, not completely registering the situation.

Will chuckled, "I'm just really warm." Nico nodded and burrows himself into Will's chest. Will, who was extremely shocked that Nico hadn't pushed him away yet, just rubbed circles on Nico's back calmingly.

They both shortly fell asleep, Nico still in Will's warm embrace.

Nico only did realize who was hugging him when he woke up the next morning and almost died of embarrassment. "Will?" Nico whispered, trying to wake him up. "Will?" Nico nudged him.

Will's eyes opened, "oh, hey Nico.." he smiled.

"Why are you hugging me.."

"Oh, you were freezing last night so I did this and you seemed to like it." Will chuckled as Nico's pale cheeks turned a semi-bright red. "Just question, do you like me?"

Nico looked up at Will, "yeah..." he mumbled.

Will grinned and leaned down, planting a kiss on Nico's lips softly. Will sat back up and laughed at Nico being in complete disbelief.  
"Did that just..did you just..." Nico mumbled, unable to finish the sentence.

Will grinned, "yes I did." Will leaned down again and kissed Nico's lips, this time getting a reaction out of him. Nico kissed back and wrapped his arms loosely around Will's neck. They only separated because they had to breathe eventually. Nico rested his head on Will's chest and gave a contented sigh.

Will sat Nico down and stood up, stretching. "Can we check on the patches again?"

"Sure." Nico raised his shirt over his head and sat it on the bed beside him. There were no holes, no trace of the shadowy patches.

"Wow... You were just lonely and empty.." Will hugged Nico, wrapping his arms around him kinda tight. Will let go and kissed Nico's forehead. "On another note, want to go to breakfast now?" Nico nodded and stood, walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt that had a band logo on it. He pulled his black leather aviator jacket over it and put on some black sneakers. He walked over to the door and smiled at Will who wrapped his arm around the smaller boy once more before they stepped out the door and walked to the tables, talking about things.

-  
I totally didn't squeal while writing... . Nope.. No one can prove it... This was like 1.1k words and really fun to write. If you want me to I could write them tell the camp/their friends and stuff in the next week or so.  
-10.17.16  
-Pastel


	2. Solangelo Part 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Everyone sat at the Poseidon table since Percy was the only person in the cabin. Will sat next to Nico, Hazel on the other side of her step-brother, Frank beside her. Jason sat across from Frank, Piper next to Jason and then Percy and Annabeth sat next to them. (I thought I had missed Leo but then I remember he disappeared and I'm sad.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, Will, hey, Neeks." Percy greets after the two had sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, Perc." They responded, Nico picking at his food. A hole slowly spread from the middle of his hand out, soon it was completely a shadow and his fork fell to the plate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Neeks, your hand.." Percy pointed out, causing Will to slightly panic. Nico shivered a bit and felt Will's jacket to fall over his shoulders. He grabbed the sides of it with his solid hand and pulled it shut. The shadow slowly was replaced with his normal skin, the rest of the guys in awe of the regeneration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What was that?" Annabeth asked, clearly mystified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't know, it happens when he's cold. He did that after I took him his food last night." Will's eyes flicked to Nico, concern evident in his bright blue eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Defiantly weird.. I wonder if it's a side effect of the shadow travel, like the cold signals that something is trying to turn him." Annabeth wondered aloud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't know, all I know is it scares me.." Will admitted, looking at the group./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why?" Hazel asked, rubbing Nico's shoulder comfortingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Will sighed, glancing at Nico who gave a small thumbs up. "We're dating, as of this morning.." Will scratched the back of his head nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Really?" Jason asked, looking at Nico like, "What the hell?! Last time I heard you liked Percy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nico nodded and leaned against Will for warmth, Will reacted by wrapping his arm around him. Percy grinned at the two, "Nice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A small squeal was heard over by the direction of Piper, and with her being the daughter of Aphrodite, she found that cute slightly. Will chuckled at Piper's reaction and grinned down at Nico who smiled back at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This is the happiest I've seen Nico since the day we found him at the school," Percy remarked, careful not to mention Bianca. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, it is.." Annabeth leaned into Percy's side, smiling at Nico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The bell rung for the end of breakfast, everyone broke apart for training. Will stood, picking up Nico. He walked toward the Big House to tell Chiron about the weird side effect./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Chiron?" Will called, after opening the door to the large house and walking in, shutting it behind him with his foot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, Will?" Chiron wheeled in, sitting in his magical wheelchair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Will sat on the couch, Nico beside him. "Last night after bringing Nico his dinner he was freezing cold and parts of his skin was shadowy, and you could phase through it. The same thing happened a couple of minutes ago and both times when he warned up it stopped." Will explained, keeping an arm around Nico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Odd, this hasn't happened, ever. Well, we haven't had someone shadow travel across the world, though, either." Chiron looked at Nico, thinking about the situation. "Also, how is he not freaking out about you basically hugging you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, we're dating.." Nico mumbled, cuddling into Will's side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Didn't expect that..." Chiron chuckled. "If that's the case, Will, just stay in Nico's cabin. You could keep an eye on him and prevent the shadow change from happening."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alright," Will nodded, standing up. Nico stood too and was immediately picked up by Will./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey! I can walk you know!" He protested, trying to get out of Will's arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Just trying to keep you warm, Ghost King." Will grinned walking outside and toward Apollo cabin's training class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A short bit away from it Will put Nico down and joined his group, keeping a close eye on he son of Hades. He saw Nico shiver slightly and he ran over wrapping his arm around him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why are you getting so cold.." Will wondered aloud. "Let's go to see what's up with your body temperature./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-time skip because I don't want to write scientific stuffs..-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Will and Nico sat on one of the logs around the campfire, Nico wrapped up in Will's jacket still. The group sat on the logs around them and they talked about random things, Will occasionally kissing Nico in the top of the head. Nico blushed like mad whenever he did and hid himself in the giant jacket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After the campfire was over the two headed to the Hades cabin, Will having already explained everything to his cabin mates and grabbed his stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The two changed into their sleep ware. Nico wore a long sleeve black shirt that was huge on him with boxers and Will wore only boxers. Nico blushed heavily when seeming Will and climbed into the bed his face buried in the pillow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Will laughed and laid next to Nico, pulling him to his chest. Nico buried his pink tinted face into Will's chest. Will pressed a kiss of Nico's head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nico.." Will whispered, gaining his attention. Nico looked up at him, granting Will the opportunity to kiss him on the lips. Nico reacted quickly and kissed back, his hands flush with Will's chest. They parted and breathed, Nico hummed, happy and content, already falling asleep. He was surrounded by warmth, the rhythmic heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of Will's chest. Nico closed his eyes and slept./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Will grinned, closing his eyes, he fell asleep knowing that he was cuddling with his boyfriend and they were both extremely happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / -10.18.16br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / -Pastel/p 


	3. Soulmate AU Septiplier

Happy! (For once), cussing, you know the usual.

Prompt:'you' have two timers, one for each hand- left is when you meet them, and right is when they die.

Mark checked the times on his wrist casually before he looked around LA from the top of an incredibly tall building. His left hand read 0:0:0:0:1:26:37 (Year:Month:Week:Day:Hour:Minute:Second), his right read 0:0:0:01:27:40

"Holy shit... I meet my soulmate, a minute later they're dead? That's so fucked up... Seriously.. The world has damned me..." Mark thought, cursing his fate.

Meanwhile, Jack/Sean looked at his wrists too, his timers reading the same.

"Fucking hell.." He sighed, "seriously?! This is a load of shit." He cussed under his breath.

Jack also looked over the city from a tall building, scouting things out. Jack jumped from the building landing with a roll.

Him and Mark moved from their building in different ways jack leaping off like a dumbass, rolling when he hit the ground, while Mark dolphin dived, like even more of a dumbass and grabbed a pole swinging to the ground

Mark's hair was dyed red and swooped to his left, his eyes brown, his glasses seemed to be glued to his nose because they didn't budge. He wore a black outfit that was somewhat form fitting, it had red outlines for equipment and seams, on his hands were black fingerless gloves that velcroed on, and a black mask that covered his mouth and nose while still allowing him to breath. Tim sat in a square holster on Mark's waist.

Jack's hair was dyed green, his eyes blue. He had a septic eye, which he named Sam peeking out of a pocket on his black and green suit that was similar to Mark's. He also wore a mask but it seemed to be a gas mask as well. His gloves attached to his suit and were a bright solid green.

They both seemed to be looking for someone or something. And they it happened, they spotted each other a flare of anger ignited in their eyes. See, they were enemies, Jack a hero, Mark a wannabe villain that somehow partly made it (Tim made him look more innocent). Yet at the same time they were soulmates, fate plotted against them, giving them a horrible ending.

Jack took out a gun, it had a green hue, Mark took a double ended blade, cutting himself in the process making him yell and cuss, while Jack giggled. An alarm went off. Their wrists. The meet timer had changed to zero, the death timer moving to 80 years.

They looked at each other confused, Mark's mistake saved them, his clumsiness finally paid off. Mark jumped down and walked over to Jack who was stunned. Mark cupped Jack's cheek, the meet timers disappeared and Mark kissed Jack, surprising him. Jack kissed back, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders. They parted, out of breath and Jack laid his head on Mark's shoulder.

"Fate didn't curse us, Septic," Mark mumbled, hugging Jack. They released and sat against the building, their pets sitting together, Sam on top of Tim. Jack leaned into Mark holding his hand, rubbing his finger over Mark's knuckles.

"What's your real name?" Jack asked since Mark only went by a villain name.

"Mark, you?"

Sean, I like Jack better though."

"Alright, Jack-a-Boy," Mark replied with a chuckle as Tim waddled around trying to escape Sam, who was floating behind him effortlessly. Tim, who was tired out, and sat down, Sam settling on top of him.

Mark set his head on Jack's as the sun set. They enjoyed it in peace.

Mark silently thanked his clumsiness.

-8.23.16

-Pastel


End file.
